Judge Dredd VS Judge Judy/Rap Meanings
'Petri Hawkins-Byrd:' Order! All rise for the honorable Judge Judy (Judge Judy always starts with Byrd saying "Order! All rise for the honrable Judge Judy.") 'Judge Judy:' Thank you Byrd, but he'll be as rare as his movies. (Judy thanks Byrd and says Dredd is as obsecure as his 2 films.) You're a clone of your father like Jango to Boba Fett (Dredd was a clone from his father similiar' to Boba Fett, a Star Wars character cloned from his father, Jango. Judy compares Dredd to Fett.)'' '''Trapped in my courtroom! And my rulings are set! (Judy tells Dredd that he's at her courtroom and he should follow her rules.) You got armor and lawgiver guns to track punks down (Dredd wears armor and contains Lawgiver guns to get criminals.) but all I see is a RoboCop clown (Judy compares Dredd to a Clownish RoboCop, as both are cops in armor, however, Dredd being more colorful similiar to a clown.) Your Town is apocalypic! Fix your Unemployment rate, (Mega-City One is set in an apocalypic time due to the unemployment rate in which Judy recommends that Dredd should fix.) be less strict, and make sugar legal for God sake! (Mega-City One has very strict laws, including making sugar illegal in which Judy finds ridicules.) 'Judge Dredd:' Think you're better then Judge Dredd? Ha! You Wish! (Dredd disbelieves that Judy is a better judge.) I've seen better judging come from Judge Cal's Goldfish! (Judge Cal is a character in the Dredd series that went insane and even relied on his goldfish as a judge. Dredd is saying a goldfish makes better decisions than Judy.) I have a full trial in seconds, therefore your show's misused, (Because of Mega-City One's laws, a trial can be in seconds in which Dredd says Judy's show is useless because...) Cause all you do is an hour of teen issues. (.....Judge Judy being an hour long show in which they cover simple things such as teen issues.) Cloned like my father, the first chief, Judge Fargo (Judge Fargo is the first chief in Mega-City One who was later cloned into Dredd.) Try to escape my raps, but you won't go far tho. (Dredd says Judy can't escape from his raps.) I went through Fire, Fear, Mortis and surpassed Death's Claws (The Dark Judges (Fire, Fear, Mortis, Death) are villains in Judge Dredd whom Dredd has defeated.) You may battle me Judith but, I AM THE LAW! (Judith is the first full name for Judy, Dredd says Judy may battle him but Dredd is the law aka more superior. This also references his famous line in the Stallone movie, "I AM THE LAW!") 'Judge Judy:' Mr. Dredd! I say, that was a pathetic retort! (Judy says Dredd's verse against her was weak.) I take redheads lke you and get them out of my court. (In some shows Judy kicks people out of her court, including a redhead woman. Judy compares it to Dredd, having a red helmet, and kicking him out of her court.) Mega-City One is nothing but a dreddful land, (Judy says Mega-City One is a terrible town, she also uses a word on word play for Deadfull and Dredd, being Judge Dredd.) Not to mention, you just been punched by The Batman! (Judy also mentions the time when Dredd/Batman had a crossover in which Batman punched Dredd in the face so hard that it knocked him out.) I get millions of people to watch me on CBS (Judge Judy is a show on CBS that a lot of viewers watch.) Cause when it comes to 2 judges, they know i'm the best. (Judy says that the viewers will compared Judy and Dredd and still say Judy is better.) Almost 20 years of my show and 900,000 dollars a week (Judge Judy is almost 20 years old around this time of the battle, Judy often gets paid 900,000 a week.) While you work 24/7 with 10 minutes to sleep. (Judy then compares it to Dredd's life as he works a full day and only getting 10 minutes to sleep showing that her life is better.) 'Judge Dredd:' Keep it up Grandma, I spit Inferno bombs (Dredd compares Judy's looks to an old lady, and says he spits hot rhymes. Inferno is also a comic of Judge Dedd.) I predicted your raps with WhatWouldJudySay.com (WhatWouldJudySay.Com, is a website where it gives opinions by Judy, Dredd says he predicted Judy's raps through that.) I dealt with alien and predator all for justice of course, (Dredd fought Xenomorphs (Aliens) and The Predator while fighting for the law.) While you deal with people argueing over divorce! (While Dredd is more exciting in his job, Judy's show also deals with divorce couples which is more boring.) Overthrew the Constitution, No 6th Amendment! No Fair Trial! (Mega-City One overthrew The Constitution including Fair Trial which is the 6th amendment.) I senteced you to Devil's Island for your exile! (Devil's Island is a prison that is inescapable in which Dredd exiles Judy to.) I end this rap now, for you to rap is persist, (Dredd ends this battle and saying for Judy to rap is ridicules.) Judge Judy's raps have been sentenced, this case has been dismissed. (To be Setenced means sent, and a case being dismissed is when something is over, Dredd says now that Judy's been served, this battle is over.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Judge Dredd VS Judge Judy